1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image reading control method.
2. Related Art
Some of image reading apparatuses such as a scanner, a copying machine automatically detect the size of a reading target document to be transported (i.e., document size). According to a first example of an image reading apparatus, the length of a document is determined by detecting a time period for which the document being transported passes over a sensor, and the document size is determined based on the determined length of the document. According to a second example of an image reading apparatus, the width of a document is specified based on whether a sensor disposed at a specific position in the width direction of the document is turned on or not, thereby determining the document size.
In the first example, in order to recognize the document size, it is required to transport a document by a long distance, and thus the apparatus grows in size. Furthermore, in the second example, the recognizable document size is dependent on the position of the sensor, and the number of recognizable document sizes is dependent on the number of sensors and thus limited.